Blackbird
Blackbird is a notorious assassin who has killed numerous people of notable reputation and formidable powers. After her assassination of the princess of Raschecura, the most powerful country in Maelstrom, the Prohibition was implemented across all of Maelstrom. Appearance Blackbird appears to be a young woman with gray eyes and, black and white hair. She is easily distinguished from the unusual coloration of her hair, her long red scarf, and the bandages that cover the entirety of her left arm. Blackbird's general outfit consists of a black undershirt and shorts with a white sleeveless outerwear that resembles a haori, as its length ends above her knees and consists of an inner and outer collar. The wide trim of her outerwear is sewn in golden floral designs. She wears a black bracer over her right forearm, black greaves and waraji (sandals sewn with straw rope). Other accessories include a pair of large golden ear hoops, an emerald green gem which she wears at the back of her wrist and a large red sash that she wears over her lower torso. Personality Blackbird is both cheerful and whimsical. Though, she mostly shows this side to Veloce while appearing serious and cold to everyone else. She has shown to habitually harass people, including Veloce, by goading and mocking them, and is not above cruelty. She masks her true intentions by manipulating people into thinking the opposite of her motivations. During her last encounter with Veloce in Arenscura, however, she was shown to have lost most of her mischief and even expressed her annoyance by slapping Veloce, who deliberately threw Blackbird a cutting remark. History Blackbird is generally regarded as an urban myth. Accounts of her assassinations of famous and powerful individuals have earned her a fearsome reputation. Her assassination of Raschecura's princess was believed to have caused the Prohibition. She appears to be closely acquainted with Kathryn beyond employment. Powers & Abilities Blackbird is exceptionally skilled in various forms of combat. Although she hasn't extensively used magic apart from teleportation, whereas her magic nullification and weapon conjuration is mostly attributed to the magical crest she carries, she appears to have a comprehensive amount of arcane knowledge. This allows her to outmaneuver sorcerers without needing to nullify their magicks. Additionally, her ability to navigate through a rift would indicate that Blackbird is possibly adept with spiritual magic. Equipment Skilled with various forms of combat, Blackbird has shown to favor the kusari-fundo, using it to deflect oncoming attacks and restrain her opponent's movements. She has also shown to frequently use her bracelet, particularly when fighting up against Veloce to nullify and absorb her magical attacks. Relationships Veloce Visrin Blackbird shares a complicated relationship with Veloce. She often skirts around Veloce when questioned about her motives, riling up the sorceress to divert her attentions either by provoking her or with the occasional flirting and teasing. However, after the incident with Kathryn, Blackbird's playful demeanor greatly diminished. Kathryn In a conversation between Blackbird and Kathryn, it was revealed that Blackbird had previously cared for her. This implies that the relationship between them goes beyond their professional associations. Meron Lantgres Blackbird appears to treat Meron more condescendingly than she does others, repeatedly reminding the enfield of her shortcomings and the hardships she put Veloce through, to the point of breaking her spirit. Keritzel Edeus & Weirin Lin Other than the occasional barb, Blackbird holds both Keritzel and Weirin with little to no interest, usually paying them no heed while she deals with either Veloce or Meron. Quotes *(To Veloce Visrin) "I didn't give you a chance to defeat me, I gave you a chance to take back what you willingly gave away." Carciphona. Volume 1: p 113. *(To Meron Lantgres about Veloce) "Oh, don't use such an incriminating tone. I'm just giving her a way out of this life that you destroyed." Carciphona. Volume 2: p 78. *(To Meron Lantgres) "Didn't you come here to atone for your mistake? Or are you here to repeat history?" Carciphona. Volume 2: p 79. References Category:Characters Category:Female